Universal Orlando's Cinematic Celebration
Universal Orlando's Cinematic Celebration is a nighttime show at Universal Studios Florida. The attraction replaced Universal's Cinematic Spectacular: 100 Years of Movies Memories. It soft debuted on July 4, 2018 under technical rehearsals before officially debuting on July 16, 2018. It features famous moments from popular blockbusters (including Jurassic World, Fast & Furious, E.T., Transformers, Harry Potter, Despicable Me, Computeropolis, and Paradoria) onto full panoramic water screens, including multi-layer water screens, pyrotechnics, projection mapping and more than 120 dancing fountains. Synopsis The show begins with the narrator's introduction. After that, the dancing fountains begin to rise and turn colorful with the intense theme song playing and the lasers flash as the Universal logo appears so to the end of introduction. After the theme song and introduction ends, the show first enters the Jurassic World portion, with an aerial view of Jurassic World park, dinosaurs running, Owen Gardy training the four Velociraptors, and Mosasaurus making a big splash. As it fades, the Indominus Rex eyes open and then roars. The scene cuts to the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom part where Carnotaurus roars at Claire and Franklin, the dinosaurs run from eruption, then the volcano erupts, the T. rex roars as it defeats the carnotaurus from the second film. At the end of this portion, Owen pets Blue, then pans another view of the Jurassic World park with Apatosaurus, Claire sees the T. rex coming out at night, and at day, the T. rex roars before it fades. The scene transitions into the Fast & Furious portion, the engines start with Dominic Toretto starting his car in the race. The cars begin various stunt jumps and crash in the portion. One of the cars then reaches the top and crash into the building off-screen. The scene morphs into the E.T. segment (which includes E.T. telling Elliot to be right here). As the bike flies past the moon, the water fountains begin to portray the movements themed to DreamWorks Animation. Hiccup and Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon are seen and then Hiccup begins testing Toothless to fly followed by various dragons flying scenes from the first two movies. As Hiccup and Toothless succeeded, the scene transitions the ship battle scene from Kung Fu Panda 2 with Po focusing on inner peace before catching the first fireball with his hands. After many fireballs, Po catched the last fireball, remembering what Shifu said that anything is possible when he has inner peace. He said "Skadoosh" before throwing the last fireball at Lord Shen's battleship. Po then said it's called being awesome. The colorful lights flash as Poppy and Branch from Trolls are seen singing "Can't Stop the Feeling!" with various dancing scenes. The butterflies fly from the water screen. After the DreamWorks parts, the water fountains portray some movements themed to Universal Animation Studios as the scene morphs into Computeropolis segments where Peri Dazz discovers it deep inside the realms of his computer. Peri meets Nicky and they arrive at the Desktop Component League (DCL). As the water fountains turned red, Nicky warns Peri that King Trojan is going to destroy Computeropolis. After that, Peri, Nicky, and the rest of the DCL fight Trojan and his minions. Trojan returns to confront Peri, but the DCL manages to install the antivirus program and then Trojan disappeared in the dust. The DCL celebrated their victory as they wiped Trojan out and then it fades. The scene transitions into the Paradoria segment where Jamo and Princess Keena introduced themselves and tell them that the Paradorian village is under attack by monsters lead by King Kakas, now the Paradorians are poor and they need help. Jamo and Princess Keena begin their journey and encounter neets. The two attempted to head back home, but they are spotted by King Kakas and his pack, who wants to serve the princess for their dinner. Jamo and Princess Keena flees, but the monsters captured Keena. Jamo tries to save Keena, but Kakas knocks him out to the river. At the ruins of Paradoria Village, Canna tells Jamo that not only the monsters took Keena, but also takes other Paradorians as well. Jamo and the neets team up to save the Paradorians and they arrive at monsters' lair, freeing the Paradorians. Jamo and Keena then battle King Kakas, Jamo summons the neets to bite Kakas and Kakas is crushed to death. At the end, Jamo, Keena, the neets and the Paradorian travelled back home from the collapsing lair. As the scene fades, it transforms into the Transformers segment, with Optimus Prime introducing himself and said they were once a peaceful way of mechanical beings, but then came the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Megatron appeared and confronts the fighters can't escape him. Then Optimus Prime and Bumblebee fight Megatron (in both the film and ride footage). Optimus Prime defeats Megatron. The Autobots' mission is completed and Optimus Prime congratulates the Autobots. He then calls the Autobots to roll out as they transform back into the cars. The Autobots' logo disassembles. Next, it enters the Harry Potter segment, when Harry Potter has his wand, then pans into the aerial view of Hogwarts Castle, and Hermione Granger said her magic word and uses her magic wand. The car flew into the view of Hogwarts Castle. Harry Potter and his friends are flying on their broomsticks. They encounter the magical creatures and they run. The Incendio has been unleashed. Ukrainian Ironbelly fire-breathes after the fire creature is summoned. Harry Potter said his magic word ("Expecto patronum!") to use his magic wand. After that, Harry Potter rides on a Hippogriff. He smiles as he looks at other magicians doing their tricks. The scene fades with purple, red, green, and yellow color lights in the water fountains. Gru (from Despicable Me) walks by and his Minions were performing "Infernal Gallop", this transitions to the Minions singing Banana, but one of the Minions punched a Minion that plays his torotot. Max (from The Secret Life of Pets) then asks the audience if they're ready to be amazed. Max dances in his leash, followed by Leonard dancing with his boombox and all the pets were seen driving in the taxi. The scene transitions to Sing segment, Gunther tells the audience that the stage is about with major pig power. Johnny plays his piano and sings "I'm Still Standing" and Rosita and Gunther were seen dancing each other. Miss Crawly asks to have anybody back the stage. Gunther responds together they're joking him. The Minions and other Illumination characters are dancing "Happy" together. Gru told them enough dancing. He summons his Minions to bring up the finale, but his Minions are still singing. He later launches his rocket, which starts the fireworks to explode. Entering the finale, the reprisal of the intense theme song is heard with colorful dancing water fountains and fireworks exploding as the water screen becomes the kaleidoscope montage and final moments of blockbuster films (Trolls, Kung Fu Panda 2, Jurassic World, Transformers, Paradoria, How to Train Your Dragon, Fast & Furious, Computeropolis, The Secret Life of Pets, Sing, Despicable Me, Harry Potter, and E.T.) and the show concludes with the final wave of water fountains, lasers, and fireworks. Finale Montage There's the list of final moments from the finale of the show: *Trolls: Poppy and Branch hugging each other *Kung Fu Panda 2: Po and the Furious Five ready for action *Jurassic World: T. Rex's roar *Transformers: Close-up of Optimus Prime *Paradoria: Jamo and Princess Keena share a kiss *How to Train Your Dragon: Toothless's roar in victory *Fast & Furious: Dominic Toretto smiles *Computeropolis: Nicky and the DCL are proud of Peri *The Secret Life of Pets: Max, Duke, and Katie are finally reunited *Sing: Gunther, Rosetta, Meena, and Johnny bow down at the stage *Despicable Me: Gru stands behind the moon *Harry Potter: Harry Potter waving goodbye *E.T.: Elliott being bored while seeing E.T. Refurbishment The show has been refurbished in November 2018 with minor changes: *In the Jurassic World segment after Mosasaurus made a big splash, the projection has been enhanced before Indominus Rex shows up. *The pyro timing has been added after the car explosion part in the Fast & Furious segment. *Po's last onscreen appearance in the Kung Fu Panda 2 segment has been removed, although his line "You guys see that? It's called being awesome!" remains intact. *Projection and pyrotechnics have been upgraded in the Trolls segment. *In the Harry Potter segment, the Incendio part now have 3 flames along the water instead of one and pyro sequence have been upgraded. *At the end of Sing segment when the Minions came to stage, Miss Crawly is now off-screen. *The pyrotechnics has been upgraded with new fireworks in the finale part. Category:Theme park attractions Category:Universal Studios Florida Category:Universal Orlando Resort